Calvin and Hobbes and the third duplicator test
by Doopliss64
Summary: After five months since the ethicator was tested, Calvin and Hobbes decided that they should upgrade the duplicator and give it another try.
1. Chapter 1: The average end of school

School had just ended, and a six-year old with yellow hair and a red striped shirt was zipping out of the bus.

"I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He shouted.

This six-year old was Calvin, a sophisticated kid. Unfortunately, Calvin got pounced by his tiger named Hobbes.

"You know, for a tiger with no patience, your homicidal charge doesn't help you lack stupidity!" Calvin yelled. Hobbes replied "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Maybe I can add some modifications to my duplicator" Calvin said. "If you're sure," Hobbes said.

Calvin and Hobbes walked inside and got ready to add some modifications to the cardboard box.


	2. Chapter 2: Boink

"Are you sure about this?" Hobbes asked. "Yes" Calvin replied. They were about to update the duplicator. Calvin and Hobbes made a "brain editor" and were going to put it on.

"3…2…1..."

BRZOINK!

"Okay, I think we're ready." Calvin said. Hobbes replied "You're not going in there, are you?" "Of course I'm not. That's why I'm putting YOU in there!" Calvin said. "Gee, I've never been duplicated before," Hobbes said. Calvin replied "But I guess you know what it's like to be duplicated." "You mean that time when you went to 8:30 to get a story that didn't exist?" asked Hobbes. "Yeah, at least now I know in terms of science, the future of our dreams will not exist until its involvements are invented in the present." "That probably explained why nothing changed when we went two minutes into the future" Hobbes replied. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" said Calvin. "Let's just hurry up."

First Calvin let Hobbes in. Then he pressed a blue button saying "Edit brain". A screen showed up saying "Nice to Susie?" Calvin selected "No". Then another screen showed up saying "Mean to Susie?" Calvin selected "Yes". Then a screen showed up saying "Evaporation when doing evil thing?" Calvin put "No". One final screen showed up saying "Ready for duplication". Calvin pressed the red button.

BOINK!


	3. Chapter 3: The plan

Hobbes started yelling "Hey, gimme some room"! "Oh dear, this isn't good" Calvin said. He tried squeezing the two out. The both popped out instantly. "Hi, me" said one Hobbes. "Hi, me" said the other.

Calvin interrupted the greeting saying "Okay, Hobbes, dupe, I want you to clean my room while me and Hobbes go play. If mom asks me why I "haven't" cleaned my room, I'll tell you on my walky talky to hide, and then I'll tell mom to check. Also remember to tell me if it's done or not. Do the same with my homework.

"Got it" said the dupe. Calvin's plan was ready for action.


	4. Chapter 4: So far so good

The Hobbes duplicate got right to work. Calvin and Hobbes then went off to play outside. "Why do you think this will work?" asked Hobbes. "With the brain editor, the duplicate is good enough to do my chores, but won't give Susie flowers and mushy valentines, like my duplicate I made from the lowlier ethicator did," Calvin replied, "And it definitely won't make more dupes." Hobbes replied "Yeah and those duplicates had identical personality."

It was only fifteen minutes before Calvin's mother realized Calvin wasn't doing his chores. "Calvin, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be cleaning your room!" she snapped. Calvin quickly replied "Hey, I did clean my room! See for yourself."

As Calvin's mother was walking to the staircase, Calvin got out his walkie talkie and said into it "Okay dupe, my mom is coming upstairs. Hide somewhere she won't see you!". "Got it," said the duplicate, hiding behind the dresser. Calvin's mother stepped in her son's room, surprised to find it was clean and tidy!

Calvin's mother came back downstairs, and told Calvin "Your room is clean, but you didn't do your homework." Calvin and Hobbes went back upstairs, went in their room, closed the door, and sat down on the bed to read comics. Calvin then said "Okay, the coast is clear, you can come out now!" The duplicate stepped out from behind the dresser and got to working on the homework.


	5. Chapter 5: Too good to be true

The duplicate finished five questions in an eighth of the time it took Calvin to do that much (or at least for the real Hobbes to finish his "explanation" of how to do the problem). Calvin was glad he did this.

But without warning, Calvin heard the footsteps of his mother in the hallway. "Quick, hide," he whispered to the duplicate. The duplicate quickly hid in the closet, but closed the door quietly.

Calvin's mom stepped in. When she saw Calvin reading comics, she said "Calvin, I don't understand why you'd clean your room yet you're not doing you're homework." Calvin replied "I did some of it; I'm just taking a break." Calvin's mom wanted to make sure her son wasn't lying, so she checked his homework. "Calvin, four plus seven is not twenty," she said. Calvin jumped. He forgot to increase the duplicate's intelligence! He started sweating and sputtering. His stomach felt uneasy. His mother said "Calvin, stop reading comics and fix your wrong answers." She left the room. Calvin started pouting. He sat down on the chair and started doing the problems himself. _Tomorrow better go the right way,_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Going the wrong way

The next day, when Calvin got off the bus, he went over to Susie. "Hey Susie," Calvin said. "I'll give you 75 cents if you go up to my house, open the door, and say "I'm home".

"What are you going to do," replied Susie. "Throw a crab apple at the back of my head? Forget it."

Calvin replied "How about five dollars? Or ten? How about ten?"

"Get lost," Susie said, walking to her house.

_Darn it,_ replied Calvin. _There's gotta be something I haven't thought of yet._

He thought and thought. Then he finally had an idea. He got out the paper his father read yesterday…and began folding it into a hat.


End file.
